


В космосе

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	В космосе

Земля в иллюминаторе видна(с)

— Мы в космосе, — лишенным всяких эмоций голосом произнес Кроуфорд.

— В двадцать пятый раз, — прокомментировал Шульдих, отстегнул ремни безопасности и поплыл. Нет, не умом – хотя это было бы легче принять, а в невесомости.

— Они сошли с ума, — продолжил делиться своими соображениями оракул.

— В шестой раз, — отозвался телепат и помахал руками. Было любопытно и весело. Хоть что-то приятное.

— Ну, какой Зов?! — возмутился Кроуфорд.

— Обыкновенный. Телепатический, — легко ответил Шульдих, который терпеть не мог риторические вопросы. И немного подумав, добавил: — Инопланетянам.

— Нет, я всё понимаю… но я не понимаю, почему они решили дать ход именно этому проекту?

— Ну… с призванием демонов у них пока фигово выходит.

— Думаешь, что с призванием инопланетян получится лучше?

— Ну, это тебе виднее. Я предпочитаю не задумываться и тебе того же советую.

— Не думать?

— Расслабится. Считай это задание незапланированными каникулами за счёт организации.

— C этой точки зрения я как-то его не рассматривал, — немного поразмыслив, констатировал Кроуфорд и задумчиво покосился на парящего в невесомости телепата.

— Люди тратят всё своё состояние, чтобы попасть сюда, а нам это не стоило и цента. Сон, питание, новые ощущения – всё включено.

— Звучит неплохо. Но тут нет ни пляжа, ни моря, ни клубов, ни развлечений, — поддел оракул Шульдиха. – И чем мы займём свой досуг между запланированными сеансами связи и исследовательской работой?

— Наги написал пошаговую инструкцию, как обеспечить нас телевещанием. Любой канал по нашему выбору. Правда, кухня тут не ахти, но в любом случае лучше чем то, что нам пришлось жрать…

— Питаться, — поправил Кроуфорд.

— Нет, Брэд, жрать. В Тайване. По сравнению с тем, это просто шведский стол.

Оракул тихо рассмеялся и немного расслабился. Шульдих был прав в одном: раз невозможно ничего сделать с обстоятельствами, значит надо получить от них максимум удовольствия. Кроуфорд часто удивлялся напарнику. Легкость восприятия самых крупных жизненных жоп его даже восхищала.

— Кстати, а как ты ощущаешь себя в бескрайнем космосе? – со скрытым беспокойством в голосе спросил он у рыжего.

С телепата станется ничего не сказать, даже если ему будет очень плохо.

— Спасибо за заботу, Брэд, вполне себе комфортно. Правда, необычно. Даже в экранированном бункере до меня долетали обрывки ощущений других людей, а тут почти полный вакуум.

— Почти?

— Ну, ты, что характерно, мыслишь… — пожал плечами Шульдих.

— А тебя это не угнетает? Я слышал, что нет ничего страшнее для обученного телепата, чем полная изоляция.

— Ну, во-первых, для чистоты эксперимента тебе придется прогуляться за борт без скафандра, а во-вторых, фальшивая болевая точка для моего Контролёра.

— Однако… — с уважением протянул Кроуфорд. – Ты предстаешь во мне в новом свете.

— Не волнуйся, я ещё не раз тебя удивлю, Брэд. Работа у меня такая.

— Меня удивлять?

— Ну да. Вносить хаос в твою структурированную жизнь. Недаром мы так друг другу подходим.

— Даже не намекай.

— Я?! Я не намекаю. А ты о чем подумал? – хитро сощурился Шульдих.

— Ни о чём, — отрезал оракул, бросив на телепата суровый взгляд. – Но тесты же проводят не идиоты. Как ты их обошел?

— Поверь мне, Брэд, после практики в психиатрической клинике, я способен изобразить любое расстройство нужной мне степени тяжести.

— По-моему, ты и без практики способен сыграть что угодно, но там же тесты.

— Ну так и я – телепат.

— А как одно с другим связано?

Шульдих закатил глаза и подтянулся в кресло.

— Включай гравитацию, я наигрался.

— Прошу, — кивнул Кроуфорд и тут же вещи обрели вес.

— Дополнительная специальность – психология.

— Тогда всё понятно, — кивнул оракул. – Ну, что у нас там запланировано?

— Сеанс связи с Землей.

— Точно. Мне кажется, что мне это всё снится.

Шульдих хмыкнул, потянулся. Его ситуация совершенно не напрягала.

— Удивляюсь я тебе. Чего ты нервничаешь?

— Видений нет, — ответил Кроуфорд и отвернулся.

— Странно… По идее, видения не должны никуда деваться.

Кроуфорд пожал плечами.

…Шульдих толкнул Кроуфорда к стене и опустился перед ним на колени. От одной мысли о том, что ему сейчас сделают минет на орбите Земли, моментально встало. Телепат многообещающе улыбнулся, провел руками по его бедрам и потянул ремень.

— Кажется, ты совсем не против… — хрипловато протянул рыжий.

— Глупо утверждать обратное, — Кроуфорд еле сдержался, чтобы не облизать губы.

— Вот и не утверждай.

Громко вжикнула молния. Телепат вытянул рубашку, скользнул под неё и провел по плоскому животу ладонью вверх. Дыхание у оракула сбилось.

— Шульдих... прекрати.

Кроуфорд поморщился от хрипотцы в собственном голосе. Звучало совершенно неубедительно.

Шульдих довольно улыбнулся, и его ладонь спустилась вниз к паху. Брэд затаил дыхание. Ему казалось, будто стоит рыжему только коснуться его и он кончит.

— Чего ты медлишь? – выдохнул Кроуфорд, проклиная себя за то, что молчать и ждать было выше его сил.

— Жду тебя, — промурлыкал Шульдих и проворно освободил член Кроуфорда.

Рыжий тихо присвистнул, приятно удивленный готовностью своего любовника, и, не дав оракулу что-либо сказать, или, не дай бог, почувствовать себя оскорбленным этим проявлением одобрения, взял его в рот. Кроуфорд глухо застонал и без стеснения зарылся пальцами в рыжую гриву.

Телепат сверкнул глазами и тут же прикрыл их, явно получая удовольствия от своего занятия. Он с вожделением гладил его бедра, сжимал член рукой и царапал нежную кожу паха. Кроуфорд подался навстречу, заставляя любовника взять его глубже…

— Даже не думай, — отрезал Кроуфорд, укрепляя щиты и отсекая Шульдиха от собственного сознания. – Это за видение не прокатит.

— Но, Брэд, почему нет?! – возмутился телепат, морщась оттого, что его так резко прервали. Удовольствие было ниже среднего. Тем более что они почти дошли до основной части банкета.

— Потому что нет. Шульдих, во-первых, у нас дела.

— Ты инопланетян имеешь в виду? – насмешливо поинтересовался телепат и демонстративно облизнулся. Жест вышел не пошлым, но возбуждающим. Настолько, что Кроуфорд предпочел переключить своё внимание на третий глаз, который по всем описаниям должен был находиться на одной из не возбуждающих нормального человека частей тела.

— А хоть бы и их. По прибытии нам предстоит отчитаться о проделанной работе. И, что хуже, пройти проверку. Эсцет тоже не идиоты разбазаривать бюджетные средства на внеплановый отдых.

— Ну хорошо, мы можем какое-то время посвятить этому. А свободное от работы время?

— Судя по графику, оно у нас не предвидится.

— Брось. Когда это ты не мог спланировать всё так, чтобы выиграть для нас пару часов?!

— Шульдих, секс в космосе невозможен. Спустись с небес на грешную землю!

— Сейчас я это чисто физически проделать не могу. Ты забыл… мы в космосе, — огрызнулся телепат. – Кстати, а почему это мы не сможем?

— Да потому что физику и биологию надо было лучше учить.

— Обижаешь. У меня по этим предметам всегда было отлично.

— Нда? Сомневаюсь. К тому органу тела, о котором идёт речь, просто не прильет кровь, а значит, ничего не получится, как бы сильно я тебя не хотел. Так что, мы заперты здесь на две недели. Без секса, — добавил он, забивая последний гвоздь в крышку гроба Шульдиха.

— Тебе же хуже, — зло бросил телепат.

— Это ещё почему? – опешил Кроуфорд. Он, в общем-то, и сам был не рад, но не признаваться же в этом Шульдиху.

— Потому что на Земле у меня не сработает. И гравитация будет не при чем, — рявкнул телепат и без паузы продолжил: — Так что у нас там первое в списке работы?

— Сам же не выдержишь…

— Посмотрим.

Через неделю не выдержали оба. Кроуфорд, угнетенный трудолюбием рыжий скотины, делающей всё ему назло, смилостивился и разрешил проверить высказанную им ранее теорию о невозможности минета на борту столь несовершенного корабля. Два дня спустя, когда фантазия неугомонного телепата отказала ему во взаимности, Шульдих уломал Кроуфорда на поцелуи и обещал никому не рассказывать об их романтичном целомудренном путешествии. В итоге, когда на Земле их выпустили из карантина, первое, что устроили напарники, был продолжительный секс-марафон, вторым же было составление плана по захвату организации Эсцет. Нефиг издеваться над живыми людьми!


End file.
